The Twins
The Twins were two nameless, bald magicians. They served the Varden as rulers of Du Vrangr Gata, and by probing the minds of all who entered Farthen Dûr to make certain they were allies. However, the Twins were really spies for The Empire. Description The Twins were two identical bald men, who often wore purple and gold robes. Their eyes were close-set and they had thin fingers. History Time with the Varden The Twins entered into the service of the Varden during the time of Deynor, who hired them to suppress the Varden’s need for capable magic users. After Deynor's death, they continued to serve the Varden under the leadership of Ajihad. At some point, they assumed leadership of Du Vrangr Gata, and were put in the position to probe the minds of all who entered the Varden's lair in Farthen Dûr. After Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira arrived in Farthen Dûr, the Twins were placed in charge of probing their minds to make certain they were allies. Eragon agreed to be probed, though the ordeal was painful. During the probing, Saphira blocked out parts of his mind at his request, including Murtagh's heritage. Murtagh refused to have the same done to him, and was imprisoned by Ajihad. They had a great dislike of Eragon, though they tried various times to obtain his knowledge of the Ancient Language. Later, the Twins tested Eragon's skill with magic until he almost died, at which point Arya intervened. The Twins were then assigned to protect Eragon during the Battle under Farthen Dûr, but Eragon lost contact with them and, consequently, was forced to face Durza on his own. Betrayal and death During the aftermath of the battle, the Twins and Murtagh were captured by a troop of Urgals, and were assumed dead. In truth, the Twins were spies for the Empire, and the kidnapping had been coordinated by them so that they could take Murtagh to Urû'baen, where he was forced to swear allegiance to Galbatorix. The Twins were present at the Battle of The Burning Plains, fighting on the side of the Empire. Their magic skills were superior to those of the other members of the Du Vrangr Gata, and they took a heavy toll on the Varden's forces. Roran, however, was able to come upon them by surprise, and eliminated one with his hammer, causing the other to writhe in pain, suggesting a connection as powerful as a Rider-dragon bond, before Roran killed him. Role in the ''Eragon'' movie The Twins were not featured in the film or the video game, though a deleted scene can be seen on the DVD that has the Twins, both played by Ralph Brown, probing Eragon's mind. Personality The Twins were quite cruel, and considered themselves very powerful magicians. They were also cunning, and were capable of hiding their true allegiance from the Varden. There were many in the Varden that did not like them. Mental Link It is possible the Twins share a mental link. This may be because they are identical, or another reason. It is only hinted at when Roran kills the first of the twins- the other 'fell to the ground, convusling and emitting a wordless scream'. This seems to indicate that the twin was in severe pain or distress, and could well be caused by a mental link (The pain of "feeling a part of yourself die" can send some Riders mad when their Dragons are killed.) Notes Twins, The Twins, The Twins, The Twins, the Twins, the Category:Males es:Los Gemelos